


Promesas que cumplir

by BarbsWolf



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbsWolf/pseuds/BarbsWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta historia esta basada en X-Men Days Of Future Past: The Rogue Cout :P<br/> *-*-*<br/> Rogue intercambia el lugar con Kitty, y Logan lo siente. Por que en ese momento, en esos instantes... Él conversa con ella...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promesas que cumplir

Logan estaba recostado en la cama de la que seria, en el futuro, su cuarto. Había sido un largo día tratando de evitar que Mistyque mate a Trask. Era raro estar en esta época. Podía recordar cómo había sido su pasado y futuro, pero no recordaba haber vivido esto.

A su mente llegaban las imágenes de sus compañeros y amigos que lo esperaban en su futuro. Esperaba que estuvieran bien, que los Centinelas no los hayan encontrado. Suponía que como seguía en ese lugar, todo estaba bien. Pero tenía miedo, y eso nunca era bueno. Menos para él, por el amor de Dios, era Wolverine.

Se saco el puro de su boca y exhalo, disfrutando del gusto que le dejo, cerró los ojos para poder pensar mejor. Pensando en cómo podría evitar su futuro, como seguir desde donde estaban. Le llego un perfume conocido, uno que hacía mucho tiempo no olía. Pensó que nunca lo volvería a sentir desde que la guerra había comenzado. Desde que se la habían llevado lejos de él. Sintió como la punta de su cama se hundía. Se sentó de golpe, y allí estaba ella. La última persona que esperaba ver, alguien que había logrado significar muchísimo para él. Desde el momento en el que, hace mucho tiempo, casi moría por tocarla.

-Rogue…- Susurro su nombre, dejo el puro en el cenicero sobre la mesa de noche y se acerco a ella.

-Hola Logan…- Ella le sonrió, del modo en que ella siempre lo hacía. De un modo que quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué.

-¿Como…?

-Surgieron problemas. Kitty estaba herida, Magneto y Bobby tuvieron que buscarme…- Agacho la cabeza, tapando su rostro con su pelo.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¿Estás bien?- La preocupación lo lleno, sabía lo que le sucedían a los que eran capturados. Pero ella aun así parecía estar bien, pero siempre fue alguien que soportaba muchas cosas, se callaba muchas cosas.

-Estuve encerrada en cerebro, por eso el profesor no podía encontrarme. Bobby, él… Él siempre supo donde estaba. Fue su idea buscarme- Juego con el hilo de las sabanas, fue entonces que Logan noto que estaba sin guantes. Arrugo el ceño, no podía creer que el mocoso siempre supiera donde se encontraba ella y no se lo dijera-. Tranquilo, Logan. Está bien, no recuerdo mucho de mi estadía en Cerebro, por lo menos no ahora- Rogue se acerco más a él y lo abrazo. Procuro no tocarlo directamente piel con piel. Logan la rodeo con sus brazos-. Bobby está muerto, por mi culpa…

-Shh shh… Tranquila, niña… Sabes cómo es todo en nuestro futuro. Sabes lo que es perder un amigo…

-Pero Bobby era más que eso. No me importaba que amara a Kitty, sabía que las cosas nunca funcionarían con él. Pero lo amaba, Logan…- Lo abrazo más fuerte, cuando la escucho sollozar, Logan la separo de él, obligándola a mirarlo.

-Tienes que ser fuerte ahora, Rogue. Por favor, tienes que mantenerme en este lugar para evitar que Bobby muera y puedas tenerlo en tu vida. Para que así no pueda perderte en mi futuro…

-Logan…- Su mirada estaba sorprendida, asustada. Logan noto entonces que la estaba tocando directamente. Y no pasaba nada.

Como prueba, Rogue llevo su mano al rostro de él, sin pasar nada. Ambos sentían el calor del otro, y ambos contenían la respiración. Logan fue quien se movió primero, besándola. En algún momento del tiempo que la conocía, había pensado en arriesgarse a besarla. No le importaba morir por el beso de ella, morir no era nada para él. Pero siempre vio como Rogue miraba a Bobby, notaba el amor que sentía ella por él. Y Logan no se sentía valiente. Por eso había pensado más en Jean, pero había sido un gran error.

Logan comenzó a sentir un tirón en su mente, algo desprenderse. Se aferro al cuerpo de Rogue, no quería separarse de ella. Rogue trato de alejarse al sentir que Logan comenzaba a alterarse, estaba perdiendo el agarre de su mente. Así que junto la poca fuerza que tenia y logro separarlos.

-Lo siento, Logan…- Estaba llorando cuando lo separo muy cerca de su rostro-. Por favor, sálvanos… Sálvame…

Y con eso Rogue desapareció. Logan se despertó, con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho.

-¡Rogue!- Jadeo cuando se despertó en su cuarto del pasado. Tal vez lo que dijo tenía razón, tal vez Kitty de verdad estaba herida y Rogue había vuelto para ocupar su lugar y mantenerlo a él allí. Tenía que apurarse.

En ese momento Hank abrió la puerta de su cuarto, se estaba atando su bata y parecía preocupado.

-Raven estuvo aquí, y lo eche a perder…

-No…

Era momento de seguir, y evitar que su horrible futuro pase. Salvarlos a todos, salvarla a ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Muy buenas!  
> Espero estén bien, y espero les haya gustado este pequeño fic xD  
> Siempre había querido escribir sobre esta "pareja-no-pareja" xD o sea... Yo amo a Rogue, es mi personaje favorito de todo Marvel.... Junto con Gambito, obvio xD  
>  Y Logan también me gusta... Mas cuando me imagino a estos dos juntos xD  
> Hice lo que pude, desde que había escuchado sobre esta versión de la película original, quise verla. Y por fin pude... Y fui feliz <3 xD  
>  Espero les haya gustado de verdad, tal vez mas adelante escriba otro de ellos :3 asi que, nos leemos :)


End file.
